You Were Supposed To Be Mine
by FightinForMyDreams
Summary: Natasha has to find out from some interns that Clint is engaged. She doesn't take it so well. I suck at summaries but please read anyways. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfic I've ever submitted on here so please be gentle!

She was pissed. Infuriated even. But mostly, enraged. She had to hear the news from the quabbling little interns in the cafeteria. Of all the people in the world and surrounding worlds, she had to find out from them. Even then, they didn't exactly say it to her directly. She had merely overheard them. But when she did, it was like a chain reaction of bad things.

When the news hit her ears, she tightened her angry, trembling hands around her coffee mug. Shards of the porcelain cup embedded themselves in her palms and hot coffee sprayed around her in a shower of scalding liquid.

The initial shock of the news had made her numb, not even allowing her to feel anything outside of her own turmoil of a mind. But when she came back to reality, she had to grit her teeth from crying out it pain and rage.

She didn't know what hurt worse; the pain of the cuts on her palms and the burns inflicted by her coffee or the news she just received that her partner, Clint Barton, the man she longed for with all her heart, was getting married.

She didn't know what she disliked more; the simple fact that she loved him but he wanted someone else or that they were partners and he didn't even tell her anything about liking a girl.

Probably the first of the two. But that's besides the point at this moment. Blood was dripping from her palms, leaving a small pool of the crimson liquid on the ground before her feet. The interns only stared at her curiously and eyed the growing mess of blood with frightened interest.

"Are you alright, Miss Romanoff?" one of the interns managed to stammer. They all knew that this woman, this assassin, was dangerous and could become easily pissed off. They knew they had to tread carefully around her presence.

But her cry of anger and her breaking the mug with her bare hands made them all stand perfectly in place, praying to whatever god they worship to let them live to see the next day.

"I'm...just peachy." Natasha hissed through her clenched teeth. She muttered some profanity in her native tongue and then trekked out to find the hospital wing. She knew she had to get her hands fixed up and healed as quickly as possible. Injured hands never served anyone well in hand-to-hand combat, now did it?

The burns would be fine though once ice was on them so she didn't worry about that. Once she made it to the infirmary, she sat down on one of the beds and waited for a nurse or doctor to help her. A petite, female nurse came in with some burn cream and gauze within moments.

The nurse smiled meekly. She felt incredibly intimidated by Natasha. But she knew she had a job to do so she began with removing any leftover shards from the mug. Only a few were still in and once they were out, the nurse proceeded to wrap the cut hands.

After that task was done, she let Natasha apply the burn cream where it was necessary. It stung like crazy at first and Natasha had to bite back the bile rising in the back of her throat, but slowly, the soothing feeling of the cream started to take effect.

Once she was done, she thanked the nurse and headed back out the door. She needed to talk to someone to confirm what she heard. Her mind immediately went to Tony Stark. As much as she hated to admit it, the bastard knew everything there is to know about everything around here. He would surely know if it was true or not. It also helped that him and Clint seemed to get along pretty well.

As she searched for the egotistical genius, she ran into an out of breathe Steve. He stopped in front of her, hands holding onto his bent knees, trying desperately to catch his breathe again. Once he did, he stood straight and looked down at Natasha. He tried saying something to her, but his previous shortness of breathe seemed to cut the words off.

"What?" Natasha asked after a few annoyed seconds. She hated when people tried saying something to her that was incoherent. She shot him a lethal glare and with that look from Natasha, Steve looked slightly taken aback.

"Are you mad?" Steve asked curiously. There was a hint of confusion in his voice but Natasha didn't seem to notice. "What's it look like?" she snapped venomously. He was really starting to tick her off. "Clint hasn't told you about the engagement then?" Steve asked shocked. "No. He didn't." Natasha nearly yelled. He looked around uncomfortably and then started running again.

Natasha huffed in annoyance and continued with her quest to find Tony. Steve pretty much confirmed what the interns said, but she still wanted to hear what Tony said. Maybe Steve had gotten the wrong information too. As she entered Stark's lab,she was met with taunting grey eyes and silent, brooding green ones.

Tony and Bruce looked at Natasha unperturbed by her sudden entrance. "Ah, what brings you to our neck of the woods, Miss Romanoff?" Tony asked smoothly.

Natasha took a deep breathe before she answered. "I want to know if it's true." Natasha spat out like it was foul tasting. "True? What's true? That the earth is round? That Columbus didn't actually discover America? That America was first to land on the moon? Or that Steve secretly fantasizes about you but is too chicken shit to admit it?" Tony fired off rapidly.

With each question asked, Natasha became more angered, but that dissipated quickly when she heard the last question. "What?" she asked incredulously. "What?" Bruce added to Natasha's reaction. "Nothing. What do you want to know?" Tony said not even batting an eye at the looks of pure shock on Natasha's and Bruce's faces.

Natasha forced herself to snap out of her reverie and return to her mission at hand. "Is it true Clint is engaged?" Natasha forced out. Oh god, she sounded so desperate. But she had to know. She just had too. She waited for Tony's reply with impatience and worry. He was staying silent for longer than she liked.

"Yes. Didn't you already know?" Tony asked taking a peek at the clock in the room. Natasha followed his gaze and saw that it read 1:23pm. She looked back at Tony confused. Why was he looking at the clock? Tony smiled coyly at the confused female assassin.

"She's a real beauty. She must be a C-cup at least if not a D-cup. She has this perfect hour-glass shape and her ass just looks so..." Tony was saying but was cut short by the door sliding open. Everyone turned to see the dark, brooding archer enter.

He looked around the room silently looking for Tony when he spotted Natasha on the other side of the glass room. "Nat. I've been looking for you." the archer said slowly.

He motioned with his eyes for Tony and Bruce to leave. Both crossed the room in an awkward silence and when Tony passed the brooding archer, he winked knowingly. "Have fun, Legolas." Tony teased before following Bruce out the door.

Once the door slid shut, Clint turned to talk to Natasha. His eyes were cast down for a split second before he looked fully into her eyes. "So you've heard?" Clint asked disappointed. "Yeah. I had to find out from some interns, Clint. Interns!" Natasha said dramatically, pushing past Clint while she was at it.

She walked over to one of the tables and leaned against it for support. She took a big breathe before looking at Clint again. She was definitely pissed now.

"So, who is it?" Natasha asked after a few silent seconds. Clint gave his partner his signature smirk. "You mean you don't know?" Clint said almost hopefully. Natasha just scowled at him and shook her head. "No, Clint. Please. Enlighten me as to who this girl might be." Natasha said. She was so ready to tear someones head off now.

Before Clint could say anything though, Natasha added,"If it's that Mockingbird chick I won't be afraid to hurt you." Clint laughed and shook his head. "No. It's someone you know though. She's strong, clever, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Clint whispered pretending to be dreamy and entranced by a far off image.

Natasha huffed angrily and cast her eyes down. She wanted to scream a certain three words at him, but she knew that saying anything to him now would only make things worse for everyone. "Oh. I bet she is." Natasha whispered with contempt for the lucky girl. But she knew she had to be nice.

"She's perfect. I can't live without her." Clint said smiling down at Natasha. The female assassin looked up at her partner and smiled weakly. "Cool." she whispered. It was all she could say now. "So, I have a question." Clint said slightly nervous now.

Natasha looked at him curiously and nodded her head. "What is it?" Natasha asked, almost afraid of the answer. Did he want her to be a bridesmaid? That would just make it so much worse for her. Clint took her hand into his and kissed it lightly as he knelt down.

"Will you marry me?"

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Like I promised to some people, I wrote the next chapter in a few days. And now here it is! I don't particularly like this chapter as much as the first but whatever. I'm lazy. I actually want to write more chapters after this now. Well I'll stop talking now so you can read. Bye!**

The question rang out in the tension filled room and completely shattered all of Natasha's raging thoughts. Did he really just say what she thinks he just said? At first she was overjoyed. Ecstatic even. But when the realization that she had hurt her hand and had become a raging bull because of all this hit her, her mind just went completely blank.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Clint was still waiting for an answer. "Tash?" Clint asked uneasily. Did he do something wrong? His answer came within a few seconds as Natasha brought her hand up and the bitter smack that came nearly knocked Clint on his butt.

Clint had been slapped, punched, and even bitten. Hell, he'd been shot before too, but that slap from Natasha had to have hurt more than anything. The physical pain hurt like hell but it was the emotional pain that made the slap the worst attack.

He could have taken a slap from anyone, easy. But knowing that Natasha had slapped him hurt. He figured he probably deserved it for not telling her sooner, but he didn't think she'd actually slap him.

"You made me go through all that shit so that you could propose to me this way?" Natasha all but screamed at him. Tears pricked at her eyes and she felt like slapping him again might make her feel better. Maybe one more slap wouldn't hurt. She slapped him across the face again, actually making her feel slightly better.

She wiped away any evidence of the tears that once threatened to fall and looked down at Clint's face. Two very visible, angry red marks were evident on his face and his eyes were as wide as a kid's in a candy shop.

"What kind of 'shit' did you go through?" Clint asked incredulously. What could she have gone through to make her this way? "When I heard you were engaged, I thought it was someone else. I've been in love with you for how long and thinking that you were engaged to someone who isn't me. It made me sick." Natasha spat at him bitterly.

Before she could stop herself, her arms wrapped around his strong neck and pulled his body close to hers. At first, Clint thought she was going to throw him to the ground and quite possibly break some of his bones. But he was surprised, pleasantly in fact, to find that she going to harm him further. Or at least, not at this moment. There was no telling what she'd do later.

But at this moment, he didn't care. He gladly returned the hug, embracing Natasha as if he was afraid that if he let go, she'd disappear. "Yes." she whispered after a few moments of hugging. Clint was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't actually quite understand what she had said.

"Huh?" Clint asked dumbly. Before Natasha could repeat what she just said, a voice came into the room, surprising both assassins. "She said 'yes', Legolas. You guys are officially engaged now. Might I suggest having the bachelor party in Vegas?" Tony Stark's voice rang out clearly.

Natasha huffed in annoyance and looked up at the tiled ceiling. "Damnit, Stark. Leave us in peace." Natasha snapped, her anger coming back. There was a long pause and then a deep sigh. "Fiiiiiine." Stark drew out in a 'you're no fun' tone of voice.

Clint and Natasha waited for the click that indicated Tony was truly gone before they continued with their special moment. "So, where's my ring?" Natasha asked trying to lighten the mood a little. Clint smiled down lightly at his fiance and shook his head, knowing full well that she would ask something like that.

"Nat. Do you really think I would ask you to marry me without a ring?" Clint asked pretending to be hurt while he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Natasha snatched it out of his hand and lifted the little lid.

The ring was...gorgeous. Breathtaking. The _most _beautiful thing Natasha has ever seen. To say that she was at a loss for words was an understatement. She couldn't think of any words she knew in English, Russian, or any other language she knew.

Clint let Natasha soak in the sight of the ring silently, analyzing her face for any signs of dislike. So far, he found none. That must mean that he did well. "So you like it?" Clint asked with a true smile that only Natasha only ever saw anymore.

She glanced up at him, back to the ring, and then up at him again. "Like it? I love it. I love it almost as much as I love you." Natasha said wrapping her arms around Clint again. This time around the waist.

Just as Natasha was going to give a small kiss to Clint's cheek, a thought occured to her. "How was it, that interns found out about the engagement before I did?" Natasha asked curiously. Clint looked anywhere but at her.

"Well, I was going to have an intern go get you and take you to a room where I would be waiting. He was supposed to get you at 12:00pm. When he never showed I thought you did something to him or he couldn't find you. So I went looking. Please don't kill me because I sent an intern." Clint said nervously.

Natasha thought about smacking him again but stopped as she looked at the still visible marks where her hand had slapped him the first two times. Two was probably enough. But she just hated interns so much. "Speaking of the intern, what ever happened to him?" Natasha asked. Clint's tense body seemed to calm down and he frowned in thought.

"I don't really know." Clint said finally.

*Off somewhere in the cafeteria*

The intern had heard of Natasha's explosive temper, but good lord. That scene she had made with the coffee mug and other interns almost made him crap his pants. All he could manage to do to not get in Natasha's way was to hide in a corner of the cafeteria. He has been in the corner for over three hours now. His legs were starting to cramp, but hey, you never know when Natasha will come raging in like an angry bull.

**So how bad was it? Please tell me if I should continue or just leave it off at that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, where do I start. I am very sorry for not updating very fast. I've been stressing for the past week over a doctors appointment. But it's over with now. But since the results of a blood test came back bad, I guess it was good my mom was worried about me and had me get the blood test. Because I am so late on this, I will be working on another Clint and Natasha fanfic called "Siri's Dating Advice". I think you guys can guess what happens in that.**

The initial shock of the engagement spread through the helicarrier like wildfire. It was the topic of everyone's gossip. Even as they exited the lab that they had gotten engaged in, people bombarded them with questions: When was the wedding? Where would the wedding be? How long have they even been dating?

By the time the barrage of questions were fired off, Natasha was about ready to kill every single one of the people that asked them. Thankfully, Tony and Pepper came and rescued them just in time. Natasha already had enough red on her ledger. She didn't want anymore.

As the group made their way to Bruce's room, obviously the biggest because of his temper issues, they passed Fury and Coulson. Both men approached the new couple with congratulatory smiles plastered on their faces. "I here a congrats is in order for you two." Fury spoke first.

Natasha gave him a sweet smile and thanked him. "So, how did everyone find out so fast?" Natasha couldn't help but ask. Fury chuckled and shook his head. "Don't think we can't see everyone at every time and any place. We are everywhere." Fury answered. Some people looked up at the ceiling, looking for any signs of video cameras but found none.

"Isn't that illegal?" Tony spoke up. Fury rolled his eyes and faked a smile. "Stark, don't talk to us about illegal. You do illegal things every day." Everyone laughed. But when Fury and Coulson stopped after a few, very short moments, so did everyone else.

"When can we expect the wedding to take place?" Coulson asked as business-like as ever. Most people resisted the urge to roll their eyes, but of course, Tony went with the fully blown, obvious eye roll.

"They _just _got engaged. Give them time to think for goodness sake." Pepper said pulling Natasha with her. Both men followed after their women, leaving Coulson and Fury to stand around awkwardly.

After Coulson knew the four people were gone, he turned to Fury and asked,"Why did you tell them we can see them anywhere and at anytime? We just listened through the door." Fury meerly chuckled at first. "Because it's fun freaking them out. Besides, I didn't want to have to explain why were listening through the door." Fury said walking away.

Somewhere off in another hallway were the two couples they had previously talked with. Pepper was excitedly asking Natasha what she was going to do for the wedding while Tony was congratulating Clint for 'finally getting that ass'.

But, unfortunately for the man of iron, Natasha heard. Not even a second later, a falcon punch from Natasha earned Tony a place on the ground groaning. "Stop making comments about my ass." Natasha snapped before walking off.

Clint laughed nervously and paced between the walking women and his best friend, unsure if he should follow his fiance or help Tony. He eventually decided on helping his friend. Once Tony was in a standing position though, Clint raced off in the direction of the women. Tony just stood there though, clutching his stomach and trying to regain his breathe again.

Once he did, he slowly made his way to Bruce's room on his own. When he got there though, he was a bit surprised. Natasha, Clint, and Pepper were standing outside the room, the new couple looking extremely nervous.

"What'd I miss?" Tony asked, voice a little squeaky from the punch. "They're just a little nervous about telling everyone." Pepper explained. "We already know." a muffled voice said from behind the door.

Natasha and Clint exchanged a quick nervous glance and then entered the room. Bruce was sitting on a nearby couch, flipping through a magazine carelessly. Steve was on the other side of the couch twiddling his fingers almost nervously. Thor was inbetween them, looking around with great at all the things he saw in the room.

What surprised them though was the fact that Loki was sitting in the corner in a chair with cuffs on his hands. In his hands though, he was holding a small book called 'Your Inner Fish.' He seemed to be very engrossed in the small, white book.

When everyone entered the room, the three other avengers turned their attention to them. "How'd you guys find out?" Natasha asked. Bruce looked up from his magazine, a lazy smile etched on his face.

"The news of your engagement spread like wildfire. We practically knew before you guys even knew." Bruce said bemused. The four shuffled in the room awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. "So, what do you guys think about the engagement?" Clint asked trying to break the awkward silence hanging over them.

"I'm cool with it. Just don't let Natasha be a bridezilla or you be a groomzilla. Stress won't help my _anger issues_." Bruce said with a quick smile before returning to his magazine. "Thor?" The blonde god looked away from interesting things in the room and stared at the couple intensely. A wide smile broke out on his face and he walked over to the new couple.

He drew them both into a bear hug and squeezed them tightly. After a few seconds, he dropped them and laughed. "We shall have a grand feast prepared in your guy's honor. I shall slay the knurgals for the feast myself!"

By now, everyone was used to Thor's alien names of creatures on his planet, so hearing 'knurgal' wasn't really a surprise. "What is a knurgal exactly?" Natasha asked worriedly. Thor sobered up slightly and gave her a strange look.

"They are huge, hairy beasts nearly twice my size. Very smelly, but delicious to feast upon." Thor explained. "I want lamb. Lamb is good." Tony chimed in. "We'll see." Clint whispered under his breathe.

"Steve?" Natasha asked looking at their leader sitting on the couch quietly. The man looked up, his mind obviously in an inner turmoil. "I'm worried that enemies will find out about it and use it against you guys. But I think it's still a good thing." Steve said finally.

Natasha let out a deep sigh. She was worried that he actually did like her and wouldn't let them get married without stirring trouble. Steve noticed the sigh and smiled understandingly. "Oh yes. I found out Tony told you that I like you. It's not true in the least bit." Steve said.

Everything went completely silent then. Then,"Tony, I will rip your fucking head off and stick it in my front yard so then people will finally know to not mess with me!" Natasha screamed. She ran after the famous man of iron and chased him through the door.

"What'd he say to her exactly?" Steve asked slightly confused. "He said that you fantasize about Natasha." Bruce said reading his magazine. Steve looked calmly at the door and then at the floor. After a few seconds, he got off the couch and calmly walked out the door.

A few awkward minutes passed by before anyone spoke. "So, uh, why is Loki here?" Clint asked Thor. The thunder good looked over at Loki sitting in the corner. "Well, Asgard doesn't think we'll be able to detain him for very long. So I brought him here with me."

Everyone looked at the Trickster God. Loki looked up from his book with annoyance. "Yes?" he asked, obviously displeased that he was distracted from his book. "Can he come to the wedding with us?" Thor asked. Everyone just ignored Loki.

"Give me one reason to let that dirty little rat come to me and Natasha's wedding?" Clint said trying not to punch Thor's adoptive brother. "He's dating Darcy. I believe Natasha is good friends with Darcy, so she'll be coming for sure." Thor said.

Everyone grew dead silent. Darcy, the college intern that can make a joke out of anything, was dating Loki, a norse god/frost giant who tried to take over the earth? The more they thought about, the stranger it got.

"If he promises not to kill everyone there then why not?" Clint said sarcastically. "I won't kill anyone. Darcy wouldn't like me anymore if I do. So I will, how do you humans say? Pinky promise not to kill anyone." Loki said with a bored tone, sticking his pinky in the air.

Before Clint could say anything to belittle Loki, a scream ripped through the air. Without even looking up from his magazine, Bruce said,"Sounds like Natasha and Steve finally got a hold of Tony."

**I am so sorry. That was probably horrible. By the way, Your Inner Fish is an actual book. I'm going to be reading it in my Advanced Biology class. Now I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic. I love you all! :) **


End file.
